2013/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 01' - Help Gaia's Frontier Skies board game take flight! *'July 01' - The Spectacular Summer Sale ends tonight! *'July 02' - Get a new bonus item with Gaia Cash Offers! - Seraphique Vest *'July 02' - Convention Tour: Anime Expo 2013! *'July 02' - Monthly Update: June 2013 *'July 03' - Sponsorship: My Little Pony has come to Gaia! *'July 05' - La Victoire announcement: Game On leaving 7/9 *'July 05' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New REI Hoarfrost Pass is released and the Emerald Dream evolved *'July 08 - Event ends:' Summer 2k13 *'July 08' - La Victoire update: Collect all the What The Fluff items in our event bundle! *'July 08' - New in the Crystal Box: Albert the Ruffled Lemur! *'July 09' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on July's Advance Chance! *'July 10' - La Victoire update: CI Carnival du Gothique is released *'July 12' - EI Report: Hoarfrost Pass evolved *'July 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Sunset Siren and Raijin's Rage ' *'July 16' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con International 2013! *'July 17' - The Frontier Skies card game has met its first goal! *'July 17' - Club Verge arrives *'July 19' - La Victoire update and EI Report: REI Pandaista is released and Hoarfrost Pass evolved *'July 22' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New EI: Aria Dannata is released *'July 23' - Gold Shop update: Casual Summer Styles - Denim Jacket, Cotton Beanie, Propped-up Shades (Durem Depot), Breezy Frill Skirt, Breezy Top, Cape Sandals, Basic Down Hoodie, Tied Sweater Wrap (Gambino Outffiters), Plaid Overshirt, Casual Cargo Shorts, Trail Sandals, Skateboard, Boardwalk Hat (The Jock Strap), Jannet's Studded Clutch (Prize & Joy) *'July 25' - La Victoire announcement: Get a head start on August's CI with Advance Chance! *'July 26' - EI Report: Aria is re-announced and the Pandaista & Emerald Dream evolved, while the Hoarfrost completed its evolution. *'July 30' - La Victoire update: REI Moira's Fashion Flashback is released *'July 31' - La Victoire announcement: Aria Dannata Is Now On Sale August *'August 01' - La Victoire announcement: CI Cleanup: Better Odds of Better Items! *'August 02' - La Victoire announcement: Carnival du Gothique will be over August 6th *'August 02' - EI Report: Aria, Pandaista, & Moira's Fashion Flashback evolved *'August 05' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! Get these items before they're gone! - 8/9 *'August 05' - Choose Your Own Prize Adventure MegaPrize Sweepstakes! *'August 06' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2013! *'August 06' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on August's Advance Chance! *'August 07' - La Victoire update: CI Starlight Redemption is released *'August 08' - Sponsorship: Gaia is now hosting the official eigoMANGA forum! *'August 08' - Monthly Update: July 2013 *'August 09' - EI Report: Moira's Fashion Flashback evolved while the Pandaista completed its evolution *'August 12' - One week left in the Choose Your Own Prize Adventure! *'August 13' - Sponsorship: Scott Pilgrim Comes to Gaia!! *'August 13' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2013! *'August 15' - Join the fun in the NSTG's 5th Annual user-run summer event! *'August 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Shadow Fencer and Light Magic ' *'August 16' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New REI Peyokon is released and the Aria, Emerald Dream, and Fashion Flashback evolved *'August 19' - Last Chance for Choose Your Own Prize Adventure! *'August 20' - Gold Shop update: Back to School Blitz - Vinyl Lab Apron, Transparent Lab Goggles, Beaker, Flask, Test Tube (Barton Boutique), Kendo Shinai, Kendo Men, Kendo Dou, Kendo Tare, Basketball, Basketball Sneakers, Basketball Jersey, Basketball Shorts (The Jock Strap), Marching Band Coat, Marching Band Trousers, Marching Band Shako (Ruby's Rack), Bass Drum, Tuba, Bass Drumsticks, (Prize & Joy) *'August 21' - Sponsorship: Random House - Gated *'August 22' - La Victoire announcement: Real Flynn's Booty - the chance to get up to 100,000,000 Gaia Gold for the measly price of 99 Gaia Cash *'August 23' - Join us for the 11th Annual User-Run Ball! *'August 23' - EI Report: Peyokon evolved and Moira's Fashion Flashback completed its evolution *'August 24' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty: Get it While it's Hot! *'August 26' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime Summer 2013! *'August 26' - La Victoire announcement: Flynn's Booty Last Chance *'August 27' - La Victoire update: September Advance Chance *'August 27' - La Victoire update: New REI: Deen's Potion *'August 28' - Choose Your Own Prize Adventure Winners! *'August 29' - Labor Day Sale is Coming Soon *'August 30' - The Labor Day Sale Has Started!! *'August 30' - EI Report: Deen's Potion, Peyokon, and Aria Dannata evolved September *'September 02' - Last Day for Labor Day Sale! *'September 03' - Gold Shop update: CI Barton Boutique Grab Bag is released *'September 04' - La Victoire update: CI Revolution Trilogy is released *'September 05' - Sponsorship: Get extra gear in Ragnarok Online 2 *'September 05' - La Victoire announcement: Last chance to grab Starlight Redemption! 9/10 *'September 06' - EI Report: Deen's Potion, Emerald Dream, and Peyokon evolved *'September 06' - Monthly Update: August 2013 *'September 08' - La Victoire announcement: Revolution Trilogy leaving the Cash Shop today! *'September 09 - Gaia event:' Valefor School Grounds *'September 10' - Please take our User Screen Resolution survey! *'September 10' - The seal is weakening on September's Advance Chance! *'September 10' - La Victoire update: New REI: Firefly's Flame is released *'September 11' - La Victoire update: CI Return to Valefor is released *'September 13' - Friday the 13th Sale! *'September 13' - EI Report: Firefly's Flame, Aria, and Deen's Potion evolved, while the Peyokon completed its evolution Category:Years/Split